


Love, Your Baby Girls

by faerietalegal



Series: Drarry Songfics. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalegal/pseuds/faerietalegal
Summary: Songfic Sugarland's "Baby Girl" Lyrics changed to fit The HP world.Obviously this jumps about 25 years after graduation of Hogwarts. Just so nobody is confused.





	Love, Your Baby Girls

Harry reclined on the sofa, Draco between his legs and reclining against his chest. They were listening to the radio absentmindedly.

Suddenly Harry thought he heard their daughter's voice. He jumped in surprise, jostling Draco who had been half asleep. Draco looked at him, “What?”

 

Harry pointed to the radio and they heard,

 

_They say this town_

_The Stars stay up all night_

_Don't know, Can't see 'em_

_For the glow of the neon lights_

_And it's a long way from here_

_To the place where the home fires burn_

_Well, it's two thousand miles and one left turn_

 

Draco looked at him, “Is that our Lily and Cissy?”

Harry's response was, “I believe so.”

Then they heard both voices sing,

 

_Dear Papa and Daddy,_

_Please send money, we're so broke it ain't funny_

_We don't need much, just enough to get us through_

_Please don't worry cuz we're alright_

_We're playing here at the Hogs Head tonight_

_This time we're going to make all our dreams come true_

_Well, we love you more than anything in the world._

_Love, Your baby girls_

 

Draco grinned, and Harry laughed. “Those two know how to keep us on our toes, Dear.”

Harry nodded, laughing. Draco couldn't help but laugh with his husband.

They soon heard Cissy take the next verse,

 

_Black top, blue sky_

_Big town full of little white lies_

_Everyone's your friend, you can never be sure._

_They promise fancy cars and diamond rings_

_All sorts of shiny things_

_Girl, you'll remember what your knees are for_

 

Draco glared, “I hope prayers and not what we do on our knees, love.”

Harry smirked, “I think they thank Merlin we taught them right.”

Draco muttered darkly, “Better be that.”

 

_Dear Papa and Daddy,_

_Please send money, we're so broke it ain't funny._

_We don't need much, just enough to get us through._

_Please don't worry cuz we're alright._

_We're playing here at the Leaky Cauldron tonight._

_This time we're going to make all our dreams come true_

_Well, we love you more than anything in the world_

_Love your baby girls_

 

Harry smiled, “I miss them.”

Draco turned and kissed his temple, “Me too Love.”

They smiled as they heard Lily's voice,

 

_We know that we're on our way_

_We can tell every time we play_

_And we know it's worth all the dues we'll pay_

_When we can write to you and say_

 

Just then the radio cut off, both men looked confused. Suddenly two feminine voices were heard behind them,

 

_Dear Papa and Daddy_

_We'll send money, we're so rich it ain't funny_

_It ought to be more than enough to get you through._

_Please don't worry cuz we're alright_

_We're staying at home tonight._

_What ta ya know, we made our dreams come true_

_And there are fancy cars and diamond rings_

_but you know that they don't mean a thing_

_they all add up to nothing compared to you_

_Well, remember us in ribbons and curls_

_we still love you more than anything in the world_

_Love_

_Your baby girls_

_baby girls_

_baby girls_

 

 

Harry and Draco had shot up from the couch, spun and listened to their daughters sing to them right from their living room.

Once the girls were done, they were engulfed in tight hugs by their fathers after the girls smirked and shrugged, “Surprise?”

 

Harry and Draco both laughed, then Draco turned serious “you two better be praying to merlin and not doing anything else!”

 

Both girls smiled, “we put that line in just for that reaction.”

Harry couldn't help it, he collapsed to the floor, laughing. Draco smiled at his baby girls, indeed.

 


End file.
